Distracting
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Mello is sick of watching Matt play his game all day and when the red-head says something, things lead to other things. That, and Mello realizes that his subconscious sounds like a chick when it involves Matt, and proves a better point than himself.


**Distracting**

**I don't own anything other than the random appearing voice that also happens to be Mello's subconscious! :D **

* * *

><p><span>Mello's POV<span>

"Matt." I said, trying to draw the attention of my best friend. I kept my eyes on the redhead as I took a bite of my chocolate bar, savoring the taste of it.

"What?" I frowned at him since he didn't even bother to take his eyes off the screen. He might be my best friend but his habits are annoying, like his smoking, for that matter. His video games, though, are a completely new level of annoying.

"Get off that damn game. You've been playing it all day."

"There's nothing else to do." Matt said simply, as if that summoned it all up. It made me even more irritated because he was right. There really wasn't that much to do in this crummy, rundown apartment.

"There are other things to do besides playing video games!" I snapped at him. I guess I should be grateful that, for once, he wasn't smoking those death sticks of his, but the people who know me know that I am not the grateful type.

"Boring things." The redhead stated, still with his eyes locked on the game in front of him. "There are not even that many boring things to do either."

"I don't care if everything else is fucking boring! Just get rid of the damn game and do something else!"

"Jeez, Mells, no need to be jealous." That made my eyes widen and then narrow quickly at the younger male. He didn't even seem to notice that he did anything wrong! Boy was he wrong because there is no way in hell that I am jealous about anything! "_Denial." _I voice inside my head said, teasingly. In a disturbing thought I realized that it sounding like a female's voice.

"What the hell, Matt! What the fuck would I have to be jealous about?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I am paying more attention to the game than you." His reply made me feel like my cheeks were burning. Before I knew it I had thrown Matt against the wall, making him loose his hold on his Game Boy. I found myself glaring into the orange goggles that kept his blue eyes a prisoner.

"What. Was. That?" I said in a dangerously low voice, I found myself fighting a blush that threatened to claim my face for it's own. Matt looked startled and somewhat scared, after all. He should be, nobody pisses me off without the result of getting shot, the redhead being the only exception to the rule.

"Nothing." He said quickly, a little _too_ quickly. On any other day I would have left it like that or hit him upside the head, but no, not today I wasn't. Today I was going to have some fun with this.

"Don't lie to me, Mattie." I said as I continued to glare at him, just for good measure I took a hand and pushed his goggles up and over his head. I carelessly tossed them to the floor so that he couldn't get to them, I knew how much he disliked showing his eyes and I smirked at his discomfort.

"I'm not lying." Matt said with a frown. Making me feel slightly disappointed because he wasn't smiling. I liked his smile. Really I liked all of him, I just didn't think that was anything unusual since he was my best friend. "_See? You know that you can't deny what your feeling." _The voice that I deemed as "annoying chick" said again. I just pushed the voice away yelling at it that he was only my best friend.

"Yes you are."

"Fine." Matt said with a smirk. "I said that you were jealous because I was paying more attention to the game than you." I growled again and pushed him harder against the wall.

"There is no way that I would be jealous over a stupid game."

My face inched closer to his.

"Why in god's name would I even want your attention?"

Even closer still.

"Mello, w-what are you doing?" Matt asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Nothing." I breathed as I closed the gap between our faces, my lips locking with his. At first he didn't respond but when I pushed against his lips harder he did, with just as much force as I did, maybe even more. I never thought that Matt, or all people, would have that much strength when kissing. We only broke apart when we needed to breath. We stood there panting, with him still pinned against the wall. "_See? I TOLD you! This is what you have been wanting!" _The annoying chick just kept bothering me, sounding way to happy then "she" should have.

"W-what was that all about?" His mesmerizing blue eyes were meeting my ice blue ones without any doubt or confusion in them, only a question. _'Why did you kiss me?' _If I could I would have answered that with a simple, _'Because I wanted to.'_ but I couldn't. It was wrong. It was wrong for me to kiss Matt, it was wrong for me to think of him as more than a friend, it was wrong for me to dream of doing things to him, or letting him do things to me... Whatever I wanted was wrong, but it didn't stop me from hoping that he might, just _might_, feel the same way about me.

" And if I was annoyed with you playing your game all day?" I asked as I took in the blush that was covering his cheeks. I chose the word _annoy_ because there was no way in hell that I would admit to him that I was jealous over _some stupid game. _I know that I didn't answer his question, but _he_ is the one that gives the answers why I ask the questions.

"Then I might stop playing if you asked me to." He answered evenly. I smirked at the look on his face at the moment.

"Good." I said as I forced another kiss upon his lips. I don't really know if it would be considered as force since he was letting me do it, and kissing back. I pushed my tongue into his mouth without his permission, I was sure he would have gave it to me anyway, not to mention that I wasn't the asking type.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" The red-head asked when we broke apart again. I rested my forehead on his. I was starting to get lost in those eyes of his, but I snapped out of it when he asked me that question.

"Because I can." I answered. It was half the truth at least. If I was honest with myself then I would tell the truth, but I am rarely honest with myself. I always thought of Matt as my best friend, nothing more, nothing less, or that's what I told myself. My subconscious new that I wanted Matt, I just didn't want to admit that I actually wanted him. "_You better tell him the truth right now before I castrate you." _

_But you are me._ I told the "annoying chick" in my head.

"_So? That's what you think. For all you know I could be a normal person that can invade peoples' private thoughts." "_She" sniffed before I tuned "her" out.

"That's not an answer." He breathed.

"Yes it is." I replied stubbornly.

"No it's not."

"Why did you kiss me back?" I asked. I needed to know, he had to feel the same way if he kissed back, right? That's what I wanted to tell myself, at least.

"Because, I want to." He pushed his head forward and gave me another kiss, which I quickly broke.

"You mean that?"

"I don't say things without meaning, Mello." Matt said with a smirk. "Now I answered your question, so answer mine."

"Because I needed to." I said, making him gain a confused look. "Because, I-" I broke off and bit my lip. I couldn't tell him how I felt, it was wrong. No matter if he returned the feelings, which he seemed to act like he did, but could I trust him? "_Oh come on! It's Matt. Has he EVER lied to you?"_ For once that night I had to agree with my seemingly feminine subconscious. It was Matt, and he had never for once lied to me, and if he did it wasn't that serious.

"Because what, Mello?" Matt asked as he looked at me with those deep, wonderful blue eyes of his. I just shook my head, I couldn't actually tell him, I couldn't bare it if he was just playing with me right now.

"_Just tell him!" _I just wanted that annoying voice in my head to shut up and let me make my own decisions.

"Miheal?" I started at the sound of my real name. Matt was the only one that knew it, and that's the way that I wanted it to stay. That was the last push for me. I pushed my lips back against his again, this time fisting a hand in his thick red hair. His lips worked against mine in perfect unison, almost like we were made for this very reason.

This time the kiss was long, and mixed with both passion and lust. I was surprised at the way Matt was acting, had he been wanting this for as long as I have? For longer? I didn't know, but all I know is that I didn't doubt that he felt the same, but I wanted him to prove it to me. When we broke apart we had already lost the breathe that we had regained. The flush covering Matt's face certainly wasn't helping the growing problem in my pants at all.

"Matt... Mail, I love you." I whispered, swallowing what I felt at the words. I just wanted him to love me back, even though I have killed before. I didn't deserve him but I wanted him to be mine. He looked surprised at the use of his real name, but in my opinion it made him look cuter. Yet again, not helping the ever growing problem in my pants.

"Miheal... I love you too." Matt said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I am sure he would have pulled me closer, but I still had him pinned against the wall. I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. I smirked and I wasn't prepared for what he did next.

He moved and clashed our teeth together, kissing me with a kiss full of power, passion, and lust. This time he was the one to ask for entrance and I opened my mouth, though I wasn't going to let him dominate without a fight. Our tongues battled for a few minutes until finally, and surprisingly, he was the one to win first prize.

I moaned as his tongue rubbed against mine sensually before he explored the rest of my mouth, practically raping it with his tongue. I could no longer hear that annoying girly voice in my mind, which is good because I couldn't stand the sound of "her". I was also to entranced in Matt's taste to really pay attention to anything else.

As we broke a part for air we stood there panting, just looking into each other's eyes. Somehow my other hand had made it's way up into his hair. I loved the feel of it. It was so thick, but at the same time silky smooth and as soft as velvet. I actually loved everything about the red-head. _Everything_.

"Ah...!" I gasped suddenly when I felt him grind his hips against mine. I was loosing my composure, and I _never_ lost my composure. Though it did make sense that Matt would be the one to make me loose it.

He smirked a little, still very red in the face but he did look more confident than he usually did, considering that he rarely showed his emotions. He was staring at me with those eyes that I was sure could see into my very soul. I hadn't even noticed that we had moved until I found my legs buckling underneath me after hitting the couch. I landed with Matt on top of me, _straddling_ me. I could feel his erection pushing against my leg.

"Mello, I love you. I have for so long." He said as he leaned in and gave me a short but passionate kiss on my lips. My arms were now secured around his neck. It felt completely natural for this to be happening right now.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for those words to come out of your mouth." I said with a smirk right as I quickly brought his face down to mine in a kiss that might as well of been bruising. That was when I noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves, it was a rarity in itself if he wasn't wearing those.

"Miheal..." He moaned as I arched up into his body, making our erections rub against each other. Hearing my real name come from his lips just gave me more of a feeling of need. I ground my hips up against his more, alighting moans that came from his mouth and my own.

"Mail..." I knew that hearing his real name from my lips had the same effect as when he said my name when I saw that glint appear in his eyes.

He crushed his lips onto mine again, after letting our tongues fight again, he won again. He slid his hands up and down against my sides, and for once I cursed the leather vest that I chose to wear. It fell comfortably against my skin, like a second one actually, but right now I wanted skin on skin contact with Matt. _My_ Matt.

I moved my hands from around his neck so I could unzip my vest and peel it off. I tossed it carelessly to the floor. As soon as my vest was tossed away I moved my hands to the bottom of his striped shirt and lifted it up so that I could remove it from him. He consented to it eagerly as he tossed it somewhere and neither of us really knew where it was at, let alone cared where anything ended up. All we wanted right now was each other and skin on skin contact.

I ran my hands over his chest as I felt his hands caress my sides and back. At every touch that I felt it was like a bolt of electricity going from the tips of his fingers to my skin. All I was aware of was the atmosphere that we were in and the boy on top of me. I could hear the both of us panting and my heartbeat in my ears.

"Matt..." I moaned with need as he leaned closer and started laying kisses all along my jaw line. I needed him right now. I knew that I wasn't going to top, he had already made that much clear, though maybe it wouldn't be so bad to forfeit control for the night.

As he moved to capture my lips again I could tell that he needed the same thing as I did. He was my best friend, he always would be, but now he was going to be something more. From this day forward he will be my lover, and nobody will ever replace him. I would kill anybody who tried.

"Mello!" He gasped when I jerked my hips upward so that our erections rubbed together again. The way that he said my name was music to my ears. I just couldn't take it anymore. I brought my hands down so that they rested on the hem of his pants and started to play with the button and zipper on them until they came undone.

He seemed to get what I wanted and he went to work on unlacing my leather pants as I finished undoing his pants. I watched silently as he got up to kick his pants and boxers off, well, _almost_ silently. I whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but I arched up so that I could push my pants off.

Matt smirked at me as he saw that today I wasn't wearing boxers. Of course I _had_ boxers, but I couldn't really wear them with my skin-tight leather pants. I was sure that Matt had thought this as the case, and now he was being proven right.

He just stood there staring at me in all my naked glory. I knew that I looked awesome, but that didn't mean I wanted to just lay here, aroused. After a few minutes of him staring and me analyzing how well developed he was I got tired of waiting.

"Matt, stop staring like an idiot and _fuck me_!" I growled, though I was sure it wasn't as intimidating as it normally was., considering the fact that I was naked, panting slightly, and I was sure that I was flushed. He smirked, his red hair was already was already somewhat plastered to his forehead as he climbed back onto me. I moved my legs so that they were slightly wider so his slim form could fall in between my legs.

I wrapped an arm around his neck and fisted my other hand into his hair as he pulled me into a long kiss. I broke it soon after and gave him a look, which he returned with a small smile, and him raising three of his fingers to my mouth.

I gladly took them into my mouth, sucking on them and swirling my fingers on them sensually. The harder I sucked on them the more he would make small mewling sounds. If that was the sound he made while I sucked on his fingers then I _really_ wanted to know what kind of sounds he would make with something else in my mouth.

After I was sure that they were soaked enough I opened my mouth while he removed them from my moist cavern. He placed them at my entrance and used one of them to trace circles around the hole. I was sure that it was going to be painful, for the simple fact that; I had never been bottom before, not to mention the fact that I had never had _sex_ before.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked, he looked more than a little nervous, which made me wonder why when he was going to be top in our relationship, then I remembered that he had never done this either. Then when I saw the concern and worry in his eyes I realized that he didn't want to hurt me.

"Of course I am, Mail, just go for it." I hoped that by using his real name he would see that I was serious, as I normally was completely serious when I used it. That, and I hoped that my voice was steadier than I felt. I was nervous myself about what was about to happen.

"Alright..." Matt said as he slowly pushed a finger into my heat. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it was going to be, but it still felt odd. After he pushed into my heat a couple times he added a second finger and started to stretch me. It was even more uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as when he added his last digit into me and started to probe his fingers around as he stretched me.

It was uncomfortable but the longer his fingers stayed in there the more I adjusted and I was about to say something when he curled his fingers so that they brushed a spot inside me that made me see stars. I moaned loudly as he slowly pushed his fingers back into that spot a few times.

I watched him nod to himself, as if to say that was the spot that he needed to aim for. Then he removed his fingers, making me feel empty at the loss of the contact that I had adjusted to. Though, I wasn't left alone for long because shortly after I felt him position himself at my entrance. I wanted him inside me now.

I got my wish as he slid inside me. It was slow, and I would be lying if I said that it wasn't painful, because it was. I had tensed at the sudden intrusion, even though I was relaxed before, I forced myself to relax again, and to not fight Matt as he continued to push himself into me. I was panting again, more than I was earlier, and so was the red-head, though I believed that I was panting more. I wasn't used to him.

He had stopped moving about half-way in so that I could adjust. As I adjusted we just laid there staring into each others eyes. His eyes gave away all of his feelings as I looked into them, and I was sure mine gave away what I normally hid from the world. After a couple minutes I still hadn't completely adjusted but I didn't care. I wanted him now.

"Matt, _move._" I said as my grip around his neck tightened to prove my point.

He brought his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss at the same time as he thrusted into my body, making me moan in a mix of pain and some pleasure. As I moaned I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and rub against my own as he made a steady rhythm of his thrusts.

When we were forced to break apart he thrusted at the right angle, hitting my prostate head on and making me cry out as a shot of pleasure ran through my body. I watched as he smirked as he aimed for that spot again.

"Oh god! Matt, RIGHT THERE!" I cried as he added more power into his thrusts and started going faster as I continued to cry his name with every bold of pleasure he gave me. I never thought that Matt, of all people, would be the dominate type, but I guess he was a dominate person.

"MELLO!" He moaned as I bucked my hips against his in unison with his movements. His red hair was sticking to his head with sweat, making him look even more sexy. Then with his eyes showing his raw emotions. _Love_. _Passion_. _Lust_.

"Matt...Mail..." I panted as he grabbed my weeping member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. This felt so fucking _good_. I could feel my release coming soon but I wasn't planning on releasing until I new that my lover was close.

"Miheal...I love you..." The red-head managed to get out between pants. My heart swelled as I heard them. I had heard them when I was a child, but whoever said them had no meaning in the words. I knew that Matt _did _mean it. I had heard it multiple times today from him, and I had told it to him multiple times, but I knew that it would _never _loose it's meaning to either of us.

"I...love you too...Mail..." I panted out as I felt that coil of feeling start to form in my stomach. I felt Matt continue to go deeper, faster and pump in time with his thrusts, like he was getting close too.

I managed to hold out for as long as I could and I felt my body tense up. That might have been the last straw for him because we released at the same time. Him inside of me, and myself all over our chests and his hand.

"MAIL!"

"MIHEAL!" Our screams of ecstasy mixed together as rode out our orgasms and I watched as he licked my cum off of his hand, and let me tell you, I might have been already spent, but that was fucking erotic. Not to mention I was used to releasing more than once when thinking about the red-head. Though I never thought that I would get hard by him just doing _that_.

"I love you, Matt." I said, still somewhat sleepy, but my new arousal was not going to let me get to sleep or rest.

"I love you too, Mello." I watched him silently, confused, as I noticed that he was moving again. I didn't know what he was up to until he started making a trail with his tongue down my chest to my naval, and even farther down. My eyes widened as he licked the tip of my member and then fully engulfed it.

I gasped and gripped at the couch as he sucked on my arousal. He kept swirling his tongue around the tip and tracing the vein with it as well. Then, to my surprise, and ecstasy, he managed to take in the rest of me. He continued to deep throat me.

"Mail!" I moaned as he sucked his cheeks in, causing pressure on my painfully hard erection. He stopped sucking in for a minute, giving me that much time to wonder how he was _this _talented with his mouth.

It wasn't that long to think because right as I started to think on it that's when he started to bob his head up and down. I moaned in pleasure again as I weaved my hands into his hair and gripped it tightly. I watched as he bobbed his head up and down with rhythm, I knew that I was getting very close to my second release.

Though, when he started humming around my member, that just sent me over the edge.

"MAIL!" I moaned again as I shot my seed into his mouth, him swallowing every single drop. When he came back up I pulled him into a passionate kiss, him responding too it not even a second later. I looked into his deep blue eyes as I curled onto my side, letting him curl up beside me. Both of us were spent, and I was sure that I would stay that way unless he did something else to make me get painfully hard.

He caressed my cheek and whispered 'I love you' before he drifted off into sleep. I felt like sleeping, though I couldn't keep my eyes off of my lover. His hair was still plastered to his face and his face was still slightly flushed.

It's a no brainer why I loved him. A smile found itself on my face.

"_See? You should have taken my advice sooner. Nothing bad happened, you did everything right, and it was awesome!"_

I frowned. The voice was back. Though, I was determined to not let "her" bother me again. I just chose to ignore the voice and continue watching the red-head next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was feeling weird when I started this so Mello got a voice in his head! I was so weird that I felt like I should be in his head! :D<strong>

**"**_So? That's what you think. For all you know I could be a normal person that can invade peoples' private thoughts." - _**Favorite line in this, said by my voice, which was deemed the "annoying chick" for reasons that I know. Mostly because I am pretty sure that Mello would get annoyed with me. ^^'**

**Anybody want to guess what I just realized while writing this? I have a fetish for guys getting it on on couches! :D I decided to just go with the flow and once I re-read it I was like O.O "What is with me and guys fucking on couches!" :U Not that I mind, but I just realized this..._  
><em>**

**I hope that you liked it! **

**Would you mind leaving a review?**


End file.
